


Action figure theatre: Summertime (Jack and Daniel deal with the heatwave)

by DieAstra



Series: Stargate action figure comics [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAstra/pseuds/DieAstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one way to deal with this ongoing heatwave - sparse clothes, lots of ice-cream and floating on the water!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figure theatre: Summertime (Jack and Daniel deal with the heatwave)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP/ice%20cream%20cones-klein.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP/Cool%20drink.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP/ice%20cream.jpg.html)

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP/water.jpg.html)

And just for fun:

"Hey! Where has all the water gone?!?"

[](http://s137.photobucket.com/user/DieAstra/media/PPP/DSC00444%20600%20x%20400.jpg.html)   



End file.
